


Paris is lovely this time of year

by splash_the_cat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris is such a cliché</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris is lovely this time of year

**Author's Note:**

> Nate and Sophie pre-show. Drabble meme response for dremiel.

 

Paris is such a cliché, but sometimes that's all Nate understands. Sophie sits in an uncomfortable wrought-iron chair outside a patisserie, the large blue hat shading her eyes from the summer sun the same one she wore in Venice. Oh, Venice. Nate will recognize it from blocks away.

She checks her watch, then signs the bill with a pen from her hotel. Placing the pen on the table, she wonders if it's too much, but she's fond of clichés, too. Twenty seconds tick by and that should do it. She strolls into the crowd, knowing Nate won't be far behind.

 


End file.
